tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Specialist Snapdragon
SNAPDRAGON is as beautiful as she is dangerous. She is rich and fits most people's perceptions of a "dream girl." What they don't know is that she has a dark side. By day she is President and CEO of Arkoma Technology, and a wealthy socialite and humanitarian. However, secretly she works for G.I. Joe, gathering intelligence on their enemies or anyone else for that matter. She is spoiled and always trying to gain more power - which leads to issues with her superiors, who rightly think she is trying to take their position. Description ;Cindi: : You are staring at a beautiful 5'6 Asian Woman. He has the type of looks that most men would deem the "dream girl" -or the girl next door. She now has brown/red hair, a well toned body (meaning She works out is in wonderful shape) and an innocent demeanor. But looks are always deceiving. She is wearing light red lipstick; however her facial features and the color of her skin make it almost unnecessary for any make-up whatsoever. She has brown eyes - the type that you could just sink into at the moments notice. :Currently she is wearing a one of a kind Armani outfit that was custom tailored just for her. The outfit is black and grey. The shirt is a long sleeve shirt; however it is short - exposing her stomach. The sleeves are connected only under the underside - exposing her shoulders. The side of the shirt itself has a grey sash embroidered on it. The top of the shirt has the look of a banded collar shirt; however the opening is obviously made to show off her cleavage. The skirt isn't much better. It is short and tight - showing off her legs and her lower body. She has a grey belt loosely tied around her waist. It is obviously a fashion statement more than anything. She is wearing grey stockings and black heels. The look itself emulates money and "party" in the exact same statement. :On her right hand she has a Rolex tennis watch on. However if you looks closely at (you would have to make an extremely hard spot check), you can see that she has a tiny microcomputer installed into it - where she can make verbal notes or even contact certain people if need be. This cute little toy is just something she whipped up in the Tech Lab. ;Snapdragon: Before you stands a person who is 5'6 - dressed in a black combat suit. It is unisex, leaving the identity of the person behind it a complete mystery - because it does not show off any features. The suit looks aerodynamic and extremely agile. The suit is made of a carbon based Kevlar, stronger than most bullet-proof vests. It can stop a knife attack and "bounce" off most stray bullets. It has an implemented a cooling system for the wearer and even monitors vital signs via a microcomputer in the left hand glove. The microcomputer had access to GPS, weather patterns and even describes the type of terrain the wearer is in. The mask itself is a sight to see. It covers the face completely. It has 6 holes over the nose and mouth so the wearer can breathe and talk. However, when the wearer talks - their voice is seriously altered. So much so that every time the wearer talks it is at a new decibel and new tone - as if it randomly changes voices in order to deceive and confuse. The eyes of the mask are really cybernetic eyes and glow a dark red color. They give the wearer total night sight and it can also see thermal images. Not only that, but they also record everything the wearer sees and stores it into the microcomputer. Any tampering with the mask itself (meaning anyone who tries to pull it off other than the wearer), activates a protection device that releases tear gas into the unlucky soul that tries to open it. Looking more at the suit you can see a sword strapped behind the wearers back. Sometimes it makes a strange humming sound. On the wearer's right hip, there is a .45Cal Glock Pistol. The right arm itself, well that has its own bag of tricks. It holds a small hidden mini gun that has been built into the suit itself that is capable of firing 30mm bullets - in very limited bursts. This is one suit you DO NOT want to engage. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2010, Snapdragon took a "leave of absence" from Cobra and initiated talks to join G.I. Joe. After a few missions to prove herself, Lady Jaye began utilizing her as an intelligence agent in Japan, although the rest of the Joes were not yet convinced of Snapdragon's loyalty. On April 22, 2013, Snapdragon participated in a daring rescue operation with the Autobot/Joe alliance EDC. She served as a translator to celebrated human rights activist Anwar Assan, who was successfully freed from his captors in Trucial Abysmia. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2008 * January 17 - Snapdragon Takes Her Leave - Snapdragon requests a leave of absence from Major Bludd. * June 2 - "Security Concerns" - GB Blackrock expresses concern after receiving a message from ex-Cobra Snapdragon. * 18 October - "The End of Angela" - Over Kill and Pennington decide to ensure Angela, the previous Over Kill version killed in a fight with Major Bludd, stays dead. 2010 * January 16 - "To GI Joe Brass/Intel Corps - Snapdragon" - Snapdragon reports her re-connection to Cobra, this time as a double-agent working for G.I. Joe. 2013 July 29 - "Ace Awakens" Ace finally awakes after his savage beating from Major Bludd. 2015 * March 04 - "The Return of Snapdragon" - Snapdragon returns to the Pit and active service with G.I. Joe. March 4 - And in Humanitarian News :This is CNN :(From the Lead Anchorman) And one of today's top stories, It seems that Cyndi Arkoma - CEO of Arkoma Technology announced this afternoon that today she is going to Butnan personally to help manage and help in the creation of at least five new schools in the area for humanitarian work. Ms. Arkoma was not available for comment, however she did promise this station a one on one interview once she was in the air. More details to follow as more information becomes available. :Ms. Arkoma has been known in the past to be that of a party girl - but within the last year she has grown up to become a very fierce woman in the business world. After finally gaining her business back about four months ago, she has been dedicated to making it prosper again and dedicated to helping others where she can. It truly is a success story of one who saw errors in her party ways. March 9th - Snapdragon Field Report Snapdragon Report On Cape Canaveral Assault by Cobra 3-9 :on March 9th - We Joes (Myself, Duke and Lift-Ticket) were at Cape Canaveral on a mission to protect the Crusader while it was launching. We had been anticipating a Cobra attack. We were not disappointed. Cobra Commander - who was driving his personal Hiss as well as Vypra were on the ground assault. A battle ensued. Cobra Commanders Hiss was destroyed and Vypra was left unconscious. Cobra Commander fled. As Duke was unable to peruse, I was assigned on tracking and fully following Cobra Commander. :The pursuit was an interesting one to say the least. It involved multiple hidden passages and underground tunnels - that eventually lead I and the Commander back to Cobra Island. With this being said - it is HIGHLY RECCOMDNED in this report that these caves be examined more as there could be multiple tunnels leading to potentially vulnerable locations. Regardless, this report will now continue with the events of last night. :As stated, the tunnels lead back to Cobra Island and via the pursuit of Cobra Commander, led me to a sector that I personally have never seen on the island. It was a lab seemed to be producing cubes called the Pyramid of Darkness. After downloading the files from the server, it became quickly evident that these cubes are and were designed to plunge the United States into total darkness…perhaps through a massive EMP. I was able to locate the fact that there were a total of six cubes. One that is a 'backup' - and five other cubes that are either being delivered to already located in the following locations: *Space Station Delta, Earth's Orbit *Glass Mountain, Alaska; *The Devil's Playground, Hawaii *Sable Island, Nova Scotia *and Macon, Georgia :it is HIGHLY recommended that we stop these cubes and either destroy them or capture them at all costs. Furthermore, it is under this Joe's opinion that the 6th cube could be more important than the other five. No information was given about this cube other than the fact it was a 'backup.' Furthermore, Cobra Commander got media attention last night stating that he was going to plunge the US into darkness. It seems very convenient that he would come out moments after we discovered this threat. It almost seems like he wants us to focus on the five locations and forget the 6th. Again, I personally could not find any other knowledge about this particular cube. But, I have downloaded all information I gathered to the Pit's computers so Mainframe can look at it as well. There is a high chance that there is more information stored in the highly encrypted files. ;Personal Notes: :After the battle I quickly realized that my equipment is becoming more and more obsolete. I am requesting a brief time off - say a day - to visit my tech squad in order to upgrade my suit. It needs better armor - and my techs have been experimenting with a new type of liquid Kevlar that can and could be adapted to my suit. With the authorization for the time off, I can have the suit hopefully upgraded in 24 but no more than 28 hours. Thank you. :Cyndi Arkoma - Snapdragon - Intelligence - 0/Specialist Players Snapdragon is played by Nighthawke8. ---- Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Cobra Category:GI Joe Category:Inactive Category:Japan Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:USA